The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for exercising the legs and more particularly the muscles in the thighs including the hamstrings, quadriceps and the biceps femoris.
As for example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,768 to Lapcevic, leg exercise machines of the prior art typically utilize a weight stack to resist movement of a movement arm engaged by the legs. The weight stacks have overhead pulley and cable systems which add to the height of the apparatus as well as friction losses in the drive system between the movement arm and the weight stack. In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,745 to Angsten discloses a leg exercise machine which actuates the weight stack from the bottom thus avoiding overhead cables and pulleys. However Angsten resorts to a hydraulic system thus sacrificing the benefits of a mechanical drive system.